You Made It Out
by DragonSails
Summary: Abby leaned in the doorway of the auditorium, just out of sight of the stage. It was graduation day. Not hers, of course…


Abby leaned in the doorway of the auditorium, just out of sight of the stage. It was graduation day. Not hers, of course… she never seemed to graduate from anything, it was just a constant change and work and life and- she caught herself. Today wasn't about her. She'd begged off of work for a few hours, even switched off her coms. This was Kimb's day.

She'd met Kimb a few years ago, hanging out with a group of high schoolers. Of course, Abby had been older, a 'grownup' to all appearances. She'd led the group around the reptile houses where she worked, tried to make it an interesting field trip and communicate some of her passion for the creatures. Kimb had stood out to her, with sharp eyes that missed nothing and a smile hovering just behind a calm attitude. Actually, she'd been 'Kimberly' then, and was in every way a well behaved high schooler, using her quiet influence to keep the group relatively focused. Later, Abby and Kimberly had gotten to be friends through school volunteering programs, shared walks and talks and animal feeding times. Kimberly had dropped the end of her name and just become 'Kimb' to her friends, simpler and less… normal. Abby, with an interesting and not so typical background herself, found herself relaxing around Kimb. It had been a good year and a half of friendship.

And now Kimb was graduating. Her family was there, other classmates, other school people. Abby knew there was stuff happening at the ARC, that Connor would be waiting on her and that the teammates needed her help. There was always saving the world to be done. But she wanted to be here for Kimb too, even if it was from a distance. She remembered a talent show the high schoolers had at one point, and that Kimb had casually mentioned… Abby had almost missed it, but walked in just in time. Kimb had a great voice, and while she didn't give off a performer vibe, she sang with a depth that pretty much blew the others away. Abby had been impressed, watching the slender girl stand up, put a hand in the pocket of her cargo pants, and sing her message clearly. Abby wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere else, that night.

Today, she didn't want to be anywhere else either. But she had twenty minutes till she had to be back and in focus mode at work. Ten of that would be driving. Dang, she hated distance at times. Kimb would be moving soon. Who knew when they would see each other again? The graduation would take hours – Abby only hoped she'd have time to see Kimb walk up on the stage before she had to leave. School had been a long road that at times neither of them were sure Kimb would make it out of, but she had. "You made it out… you finally made it out," Abby thought, with a wistful smile.

She was so stinking proud of that girl. Smart, way smarter than she let on. A blossoming writer, all A's student, and pockets full of other talents that you'd never know about unless she happened to let you. And all that despite a move to a new town, dealing with the inner city life and family challenges, moving again this week and then leaving for uni in a month somewhere far away. Not as final as being lost through an anomaly, but gone just the same. Abby could have kicked the doorpost in frustration, but she didn't.

She just stood there, checking her watch and reminding herself that she was an adult. And that goodbyes were part of life, that she'd had them before and would again. They'd already said goodbye, actually… both hoping it wouldn't be too long before they saw each other again but half expecting it might be.

When Abby had a bad day and was venting to a friend, late one night, they had pointed out, sweetly and firmly, that Abby had chosen her life and she should take responsibility for it. It had also been pointed out that Abby was the busy one, the always-gone one, and it had been hinted, if not more than hinted, that Abby should stop saying 'I miss you' if she wasn't going to be around anyway. That she needed to grow up.

So she was, or at least was trying to. It had been made pretty clear. She needed to not take things so personally, and definitely didn't need to be venting to anyone, let alone a teenager with plenty of problems of her own. If anything, Abby should be the safe one, the settled one, who had the life she wanted, and always had a listening ear for Kimb and others. She wished she could be more than that. And she was going to miss Kimb like crazy. Easier not to think about that and make it worse, though. Probably better to just bury herself in work, spend time with Connor, start rebuilding her life, post-cretaceous. When she and Kimb got to hang out some day, it would be good, and they could talk over old memories and good times….

Abby had almost given up, was already running a few min late, and gotten halfway out the door, when she heard Kimb's name called. She turned, and let out a small sigh. There she was, walking up on the platform in her trademark wristbands and dogtags.

Up the stairs, across the small stage- Kimb returned the official handshake with careful smile, nodded thanks, and then she was gone. Abby nodded quietly. "Go with God, little one. Catch you around some day."


End file.
